


Devil May Repent

by arlene28



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlene28/pseuds/arlene28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could've made everything different for the twins?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil May Repent

Devil May Repent  


You wake for the third day in the same dark, dank, smelly room. You hate this prison and still don’t understand why the demons took you. It was strange, they knew who you were when they took you. They came into your bedroom to get you. It was like they were specifically after you.  
You’ve managed to get the chain that you’re shackled with detached from the wall. You cut up your hand doing it but if it means you can escape you don’t care. You hear a scrape at the door. The door opens and a devil limps in. It’s horrid and reeks of death.  
“You’re awake again. Good. I do prefer for my prey to be able to scream in fear as I eat the flesh from their bones.” It hisses.  
You shiver in fear but are prepared. You’ve got the chain wrapped around your hands hidden behind your back. As the devil comes toward you, you back up against the wall. You drop one end of the chain gripping the other end. As the devil rushes at you, you swing the chain round its neck. You make sure the chain goes all the way round then grab the other end again. Using the chain as leverage you manage to break the devils neck.  
As soon as it’s down you use its keys to unlock the remaining shackle then run from the room. You have no idea where you are. The whole place seems to be underground and full of rock tunnels. You can hear screaming. You run as far and fast as you can. As you run round a corner there’s another devil. You both collide and it drops its blade. Before it can recover from its shock you grab its blade and plunge it into the devils eye, killing it instantly.  
You carry on running blade in hand. Suddenly you’re thrown against a wall with a sword pressed to your throat. You look up into bright blue eyes. They don’t look like a devil. He looks human, with silver hair and wearing a long blue coat.  
“Well what do we have here? A little lost sheep.” He says with an icy cold stare.  
“Let me go you son of a bitch!” You yell.  
He looks slightly surprised then throws his head back laughing. As he does you bring up the blade in your hand and stab him with it. He drops you and you run. You barely take two steps when he grabs you by the hair and shoves you face first into the wall. You drop the blade as you get dazed by the blow but you carry on struggling.  
“Get off me you bastard! Let me go!” You scream.  
“Hm impressive. It’s been a long time since someone caught me off guard. Maybe I should play with you a while.”  
Just then the devil from your cell comes round the corner.  
“Ah I see you found my prey, Half-breed. Give her to me so I can make her pay for trying to escape.” The devil hisses.  
“No.” The blue eyed one says.  
“What do you mean, no?! She’s mine! I bought her! Gi…”  
The devil who has you pulls his sword and slices the other devils head off, killing it, without even letting you go. He spins you round and stares into your eyes.  
“I’m Vergil and I’m your master now. Until you bore me, anyway.” He says coldly.  
He drags you to a large wooden door and unlocks it. He shoves you into what looks like a large bedroom then shuts the door and locks it. You bang against the door but all you hear from the other side is Vergil’s footsteps as he walks away.

 

You look round the room. There’s another doorway which seems to lead to a bathroom. A bathroom in an underground tunnel? There’s a huge four poster bed in the centre of the room and the walls are lined by books. You look around for any kind of weapon but there’s nothing. Your eyes settle on a huge heavy book. You grab it and wait behind the door.

About an hour later you hear the door being unlocked. You lift the book above your head waiting. As soon as you see Vergil you try to bring the book down on his head. Suddenly you’re grabbed by the wrists and pinned on the ground on your back. Vergil is sitting on your stomach grinning down at you.  
“Well, well. Still willing to fight? Interesting.” He says, smirking.  
“What’s interesting?” You gasp out, barely able to breath.  
“That a mere human could show some strength. It won’t help you, of course. You’re mine now.”  
He gets up dragging you with him.  
“Go and bathe, you smell” He says curling his lip with disgust.  
“Fuck you!” You snarl at him.  
“If I want you to, yes. Now, go and bathe. I’ll get you food.”  
“No.”  
“I will strip you and throw you in the bath if I have to, little sheep.” He says with narrowed eyes.  
You go to slap him but he grabs your arm before it connects. He just smirks at you until you knee him in his balls making him land on the ground in muted pain. You walk over to the bathroom for a bath.

When you’re done you realise you have no clothes. You wrap an over-sized towel around yourself and poke your head around the door. You’re expecting Vergil to be waiting to beat you or kill you for your kicking stunt. He’s lying on the bed reading and doesn’t even seem to notice you. You walk into the room unsure what to do.  
“Your clothes and food are over there.” Vergil says with a point to a table. “Next time you hit me I will kill you. Just a friendly warning.”  
You just stand there and blink at him for a moment. You walk over to the table and see jeans and a t-shirt and a large plate of steak, chips and eggs. A glass of water and a glass of wine are also on the table. You suddenly realise how hungry you are but don’t trust the food not to be poisoned so you just grab the clothes and return to the bathroom. Once you’re dressed you go back into the room and sit on the floor in the corner.  
“You should eat.” Vergil says not even looking at you.  
You just sit silently. Curled up into a little ball trying to think of a way to escape. Vergil sighs then gets up walking over to you. He grabs you by the arm pulling you up.  
“Decided to give up already? Here I was thinking you were a fighter. I guess not.”  
He gives you a shake then pulls you over to the table. He makes you sit at the edge of the bed in front of the table.  
“If you don’t eat you won’t have the strength to pull off the escape plan you’re thinking of.”  
“What escape plan?” You say shocked.  
“Don’t tell me you weren’t thinking up one.”  
You choose to ignore him and start eating the food. He pulls a hair brush off of a shelf and leaves it on the table for you.  
“I’m busy this evening so you have the room to yourself. If you use anything clean it up after you. You may sleep in the bed but make sure you make it in the morning.”  
“A devil with ocd huh?” You laugh.  
He suddenly grabs your hair and pulls your head back.  
“Do not mock me, little sheep, I don’t take kindly to it.” He snarls at you.  
He leans down and puts his lips to yours. He presses down so hard your teeth hurt your lips. You open your mouth before your lips are cut and Vergil pushes his tongue into your mouth. He kisses you hungrily and against your will you find yourself responding. Then you come to your senses and realise who it is that’s kissing you so you bite down on his tongue. You draw blood. This only seems to make him hungrier though as he growls and pushes you down on the bed.  
He climbs over you placing himself between your legs. He begins kissing his way down your neck. He begins to lift your t-shirt, running his hands up your stomach. You just lay there with tears running down your face. He lifts his head and looks at you. You see a strange look go through his eyes and he stands up. He gives you a look, you would almost say it was filled with regret, then walks out the door locking it behind him. You hurl the food at the door then curl up on your side and cry yourself to sleep.

 

 

During the night you have a strange dream. You dream that Vergil comes into the room. He brushes your hair and lifts you up the bed. He lays you down and puts the quilt over you then lightly kisses you on the forehead.  
“Sleep tight, little wolf.” He says quietly as he leaves the room again.

 

You wake suddenly with a nightmare creature over you, pinning your hands to the bed with its tentacles. You scream and start struggling but it just laughs at you. It reveals a mouth with rows of sharp teeth and a large forked tongue. One of its tentacles goes under the quilt and starts making its way into the waistband of your jeans making you scream even more. You keep struggling but the creature is just too strong. Its tongue goes inside the collar of your t-shirt and winds its way round your left nipple. You scream again shuddering in disgust.  
Suddenly the creature screams, releasing you. Then it’s just gone. You sit up, holding the quilt to your chest. You realise that Vergil has returned. Judging by the black gunk on his sword the creature must have screamed because he stabbed it. Then he had thrown it across the room. By the time you had realised all this Vergil had stepped forward slicing the demon in half with his sword.  
“You’re safe now.” He says looking at you.  
You can’t help it, you burst into tears. Huge sobs rocking your body. Vergil locks the door then walks over to you. You expect him to mock you or laugh. He doesn’t. He climbs onto the bed with you and holds you tightly. He lays you down and pulls you into his arms. You bury your face in his chest and cry. He just holds you, whispering that everything will be ok until you fall back to sleep.

 

When you wake you notice clean clothes on the end of the bed. There’s also food on the table again. Cereal and milk. You look around but don’t see Vergil or any sign of the fight last night. You also realise that you’re at the top of the bed under the covers which means you didn’t dream the tenderness from Vergil. You also realise there’s no way you can escape, you’d never survive the other devils by yourself. The only chance you’ll have is to get Vergil to let you go.  
You get up and head into the bathroom stopping in shock when you realise Vergil is in the shower. You can’t help but stare. He’s like a Greek god. All lean muscle. You think about the tenderness he’s shown you and realise the cold uncaring side he shows is just a mask he wears. You strip your clothes off and climb into the shower with him. He turns toward you and just looks at every inch of your naked body. You blush slightly and can’t help but look at his rapidly hardening cock. You take the soap from him rubbing it between your hands.  
“What are you doing?” He asks.  
“Shh.”  
“If this is another escape plan...”  
“Just shh.” You say interrupting him. “No more escape plans.”  
You get a nice lather on your hands and start rubbing the soap over his shoulders and down his arms. Then you rub it into his chest and over his stomach. He turns round and you rub the soap into his back then his buttocks kneading them as you go. You drop to your knees and soap up his legs. You get him to turn back around and come eye to eye with his dick.  
You lick your lips deciding you want to clean his member another way. He’s just standing there covered in soap just watching you. You know he’s expecting you to try something to escape. You grin widely then put your mouth over his cock in one swoop. He makes a startled shout and throws his head back. You bite down on his dick lightly, making him growl. He looks down at you with his eyes almost glowing. You swallow him until he hits the back of your throat.  
“Stand up.” He orders.  
You do as he says thinking you’ve done something wrong. You look down at your feet with worry. Vergil reaches out and lifts your head.  
“Where’s my little wolf gone? She seems to have been replaced by a little sheep.”  
“I’ve just come to realise I’m gonna die no matter what. I want to give you some happiness before I do.” You say sadly.  
“You’re not going to die, little wolf, I won’t allow it.”  
“I know you believe that but you’re wrong. You can’t protect me here.”  
He stares at you for a few seconds then grabs your hair pulling you towards him. He kisses you hungrily. So roughly you have to open your mouth to him and he plunders your mouth. He tastes so good you moan. You run your hands over his chest feeling the muscles moving as he ravishes your mouth. He stops, standing back under the water. He rinses the soap off and then makes you swap places with him. He grabs the soap and lathers it in his hands. He starts rubbing the soap in at your feet then massaging his way up your legs.  
“Open your legs.” He orders.  
You hesitate until he nips your thigh with his teeth. When you open your legs he moves his hands up your thighs. He lightly smears the soap over your vaginal lips barely touching. You gasp and go to shut your legs but Vergil stops you, gripping your thighs tight enough to bruise. When he’s sure you’re going to stay still he begins rubbing the soap up your stomach. You’re so wet now you’re shocked he can’t tell. You’d meant to stay impartial, seduce him into letting you go but you realise you’re enjoying this. You don’t want him to stop. He continues up to your breasts. He starts kneading them roughly and pinching your nipples hard. You shout in shock at the sensations. You can tell he’s getting pleasure from all of this as his breathing has quickened. You can feel his breath fanning over your stomach. He stands up and rubs the soap into your arms  
“Turn round.” He orders.  
You do as you’re told feeling a thrill of excitement as you wonder what he’ll do next. He grabs your wrists and makes you place your hands on the wall in front of you. You gasp as he does this due to him pressing his erection into the top of your buttocks. He moves back again adding more soap to his hands and starts rubbing the soap into your back. He kneels behind you as he starts rubbing the soap into your butt cheeks. You scream as he suddenly plunges a soap covered finger into your ass.  
“Did that hurt, little wolf?”  
“N-no it didn’t. Oh! Please don’t stop!” You pant in reply.  
He gives a masculine laugh and carries on thrusting his finger into you over and over again. He stops and stands up making you whimper. Once he has rinsed all the soap off he steps out of the shower and picks you up. He carries you through to the other room.

He throws you onto the bed roughly. He grabs your ankles and pulls you to the edge of the bed. He holds your legs open roughly as he drops down to his knees between them. He looks at you, holding your gaze, and licks his lips slowly. Your breathing quickens as you realise he can see every inch of you. He smirks at you then lowers his head to your wide open pussy. He shifts his hands to the inside of your thighs holding you wide open. He gives a long lick from your asshole all the way to your clit making you squirm and moan. He bites your clit hard making you arch and scream. You grab his hair as he plunges his tongue into you over and over. Just as you’re about to cum he stops.  
“No, no little wolf. You don’t get to cum until I tell you to and when you do, you’ll scream my name.”  
You begin to whimper. He just smirks then plunges two fingers roughly into your hot wet cunt. He thrusts until you begin to beg him to let you cum then he stops. He watches you come back down from the edge of orgasm then sucks his fingers clean as you watch, making you gasp. He smiles wickedly and pushes his fingers into your arse. You scream at the pleasure/ pain. He plunges his fingers in over and over again, thrusting hard and fast. You feel the tightening in your belly begin and you wait for Vergil to stop but he doesn’t. He bites down on your clit again throwing you over the edge into an overpowering orgasm that makes you blind for a few seconds. When you can see again Vergil is standing over you.  
“Get on your hands and knees. Now.”  
You do as you’re told and Vergil grabs your hips and thrusts his cock into your cunt. You moan his name as he pumps into you over and over again. You know his grip on your hips is leaving bruises but you don’t care. Vergil grabs you by the hair and rides you hard pushing your head down into the mattress. You begin to come again and Vergil pulls out then pushes his member into your ass making you scream his name over and over again. You orgasm again at the same time you feel Vergil cum too, filling your ass with his seed. You collapse down onto the bed. Vergil climbs up next to you curling himself around you.  
“You’re mine now and I’ll never let anyone hurt you.” He whispers.  
“There’s nothing you can do. It’s just not safe here.”  
“I’ll have more power soon. So much more no-one will dare to disobey me.”  
You wonder what he means but don’t dare to ask. He lays a gentle kiss on your head and then gets up. He gets dressed quickly.  
“I have things to do but I’ll be as quick as I can.” He says. “Eat your breakfast.”  
He leaves and locks the door behind him. You panic slightly when he leaves, you can still see that creature over you, so you grab the clothes and get dressed. You eat the food and tidy the bed but then you realise there is nothing to do. You look round the books and finally decide to read one about some demon named Sparda.

 

A few hours later you jerk awake at the sound of the door opening. It’s Vergil and he doesn’t look pleased. He gently places his sword on the table and takes his coat off. You just sit on the edge of the bed looking down at your feet. You see Vergil’s feet walk over to you. He reaches out and pushes your head up by the chin. You gaze at each other for a moment then Vergil lowers his head and kisses you. He kisses you hard and angrily biting your lip when you don’t open your mouth. You gasp at the sharp sting and he uses that moment to plunge his tongue into your mouth. He’s so hard he’s bruising your lips and you wonder what has happened to piss him off. He growls and pushes you roughly down on the bed. He pins your hands above your head by your wrists never letting up on his kiss. He begins to trail his hand up your body under your top. When he reaches your breasts he gives one a sharp tug making you scream into his mouth. He suddenly stops and stands up. He strips his clothes off.  
“Undress for me. Now!” He orders.  
You stand up and start to undress but your hands are shaking too much. He growls in impatience and shoves your hands out of the way ripping your clothes off and throwing you back on the bed.  
“Vergil, please, you’re scaring me.” You cry.  
“Good.” He says looking at you coldly.  
You think you see a red glint to his eyes but it’s gone too quickly to really tell. You should be scared of him but you’re not. You want him too much. He stands there looking at you then places his hand round his cock. He begins to masturbate which turns you on even more. You begin to pant your breaths as you get wetter and wetter. He reaches forwards and grabs you by your hair pulling you up into a sitting position.  
“Suck me.”  
You gasp at his words but push your mouth over his dick swallowing it in one go. He tightens his hold on your hair and lets out a groan at the feel of your mouth. You begin to move your mouth up and down giving a light bite to the tip of his member every time you reach the end. He takes over using your hair as leverage, he makes your head move up and down faster hitting the back of your throat each time. You love the feel of him fucking your mouth. Suddenly, he grabs you by the tops of your arms and lifts you up. He pins you to the wall bruising your arms where he grips them then goes back to ravishing your mouth hungrily. He lets go of you and starts squeezing your breasts roughly. You jerk at the pain accidently biting him and making his lip bleed. He jerks back with a hiss wiping the blood off on his hand.  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.” You whimper.  
“You’ll pay for that, little wolf.” He replies with a smirk.  
He grabs you by the thighs and lifts you up. He impales you on his cock in one swift motion. He plunges into you over and over grinding your ass against the wall. You cling on for dear life scratching his shoulders drawing more blood. He reaches round and pushes a finger into your ass too, making you cry out his name. You both come together screaming. You feel his seed fill your pussy. He carries you over to the bed and lays you down. You fall asleep.

 

When you wake you’re on your own. You stand up to get dressed when you hear the door unlocking. You look at the door thinking its Vergil but you’re horrified to see 3 devils come into the room. You go to run into the bathroom but one of them grabs you. You scream and start to struggle but they’re too strong. They begin to laugh.  
“Look at the little human trying to fight. Arkham was right she is going to be fun.”  
“Yes, we get to play with you whilst Arkham keeps the Halfling busy.”  
They move you over to the bed and you realise they all have erections. What they plan to do suddenly dawns on you and you begin to scream and struggle again. It’s no use though. They manage to pin you to the bed, one at your wrists and the other two are holding a leg each. The one at your wrists starts trying to kiss you but you refuse to open your mouth for him until one of the others pushes his fingers into your pussy making you scream in disgust. The third devil begins to lick your clit. You continue to struggle and begin to cry but they’re holding you too tight. The devil kissing you stops and straddles your chest trying to put his cock into your mouth. You refuse to open your mouth so he hits you round the face until you’re dazed and he can open your mouth easily. The devil that is licking your clit pushes two fingers into your ass making you scream. As you do the devil on your chest manages to get his dick into your mouth making you choke. You have tears pouring from your eyes. One of the devils starts to move in between your legs rubbing itself against you. Just as it’s about to push its member into you the door crashes open. All three devils jump up to look at Vergil standing in the doorway. His eyes are blazing with a blue light and he has an aura of blue lightening around him.  
“Arkham said you were bored of her. He said we could play instead.” One of the devils starts explaining.  
You run into the bathroom and lock the door. You throw up into the toilet then collapse on the floor sobbing. A few moments later you hear a light knock on the door but you ignore it. You climb into the shower and turn the hot water on full blast. You just curl up on the bottom of the shower crying. The door goes flying open but you don’t care. Vergil walks in and turns the water off. He grabs a towel and wraps it round you lifting you up and placing you in his lap on the floor.  
“It’s ok now, little wolf, you’re safe.” He whispers.  
“I’ll never be safe, not anymore.” You say sadly. “Just kill me please. Please.”  
“No.” He replies shocked. “I’ll never harm you, my wolf, never.”  
“I’d rather die than have those things…” You shudder.  
“Nothing and no-one will ever touch you like that again except me! You’re mine little wolf. I…I love you.”  
“I love you too but I’ll never be safe here!”  
“Then we’ll go somewhere else. I thought I’d need power to keep us safe but I realise I just need family.”

 

A few hours later you’re both walking to a dilapidated looking building, covered in the blood of the devils you had to fight past. You enter the building to see a guy sitting at a desk that looks exactly like Vergil except with a red coat and his silver hair down. He just stares at you in shock.  
“Hi little brother. What do you know about a tower called temen-ni-gru? I made a mistake and need your help to fix it.” Vergil says.


End file.
